Saying Goodbye
by Eusana
Summary: because goodbyes don't always mean sadness


" No! I can't believe I'm hearing this!"

" But Patti, we can't always have each other! Sometimes we have to separate to grow into better individuals! Especially you !" Liz is trying to comfort her younger sister. Just this moment she and the others are trying to tell her about her plan to left for Europe to try to live by herself and be independent. But things turned out just as she expected. Patti had been going on a rampage since she heard the news. "Hay….." she sighed. She can't blame her though. All these years they always have each other by their sides. It would be such a shock for her sister to just wake up one day to found out that she was about to leave her.

" I hate you! I hate all of you!" she said in between sighs. Her eyes are red from crying, and just about everything in sight had been reduced to crap.

" Patti, listen please-"

" No! From now on, you're not my sister anymore! You promised not to leave me like mom did. I never thought you would do the same. I hate you!" and with that she run, deep into the woods.

" What will I do now? She's all that I have." Liz said before bursting to tears.

"Don't worry Liz, will try and bring her back." Tsubaki said, comforting her.

"597,598,599, 600!" Black St*ar fell to the ground, exhausted. He's been practicing all day, and his body's already demanding for rest.

The day so nice and windy, it's lulling him to sleep. " This is just right." He muttered, and before long his eyes fell heavy with sleep.

Sniff. Sniff. Sniff. "Huh?" his sleep had been cut off by some strange sounds, a sniffing sound. He he got to his feet and go to where the sound is coming, and is surprise to see Patti under a big tree, in a curled up position and is hugging her knees. It seemed odd that she's not with her sister, though he heard the news about Liz leaving today. Curious of what she's busy with, he decided to approach her.

" Hey Patti! Whatcha doing here? Aren't you supposed to say goodbye to Liz?" he said as he approached her.

" Black St*ar?" she said, clearly surprised by his presence.

" You're not answering my question. Had you already exchanged goodbyes with your sister? " He asked

" No! From now on I don't have sister! I'm just with myself. Alone without a family!" she bowed her head, with the threat of tears coming.

" Don't be ridiculous Patti, you can't be angry with Liz just like that." Sure he is an idiot, but he's not stupid enough to not know why Patti's acting like this. He and Patti had been really good friends for quite a long time now, and they know each other very well. So, it's odd for him to see those beautiful sapphire eyes filled with tears. And he felt weird for feeling so grave and lonely now that he's seeing her cry.

" You don't understand! S-she's my sister and, and she will leave me just like that. It's unfair! Just because she's older doesn't mean she can decide on her own. She's mean!" and with that she started crying so he can't help but feel worried. He doesn't know why but the sound of her crying made his chest heavy.

Patti saw the last person she expected to see this day. It made her annoyed about herself for letting him see this side of her, her emotional and vulnerable self. Liz's decision had really make her felt like a large rock just fell on her. Moreover, Black St*ar's here, right in front of her, looking as stupid as always. He had never cared about anything except getting famous. She's even surprised that he's still here. And before anything, she want him out of here far as possible.

" Go away! And don't even try to stop me!" with that she rose from the tree turning her back on him and started to walk away fast without even looking back, for fear that if she did, she will caught sight of him and lose all her courage to leave the place.

But before she knew it, she felt yet another surprising thing. She's being held by two strong arms, pulling her back and stopping her from taking another step.

_Idiot! Why did you do that? _Black St*ar did the thing he least expect to do, one that he had never dreamed he _would _do. _Well, _he sighed. _It's already here, just get on with it Black St*ar. _He's now holding her close, and he felt her tugging at his arms, as if trying to escape from him, though she know it's impossible.

"Please, just this time, listen to me. If you leave this place, everything will never be the same again. Life will not be the same for everyone, _for me._" He sound dead serious, it made her tremble. Taking a deep breath, she let her arms fall to her side.

"You don't know how I feel. How it feel when somebody you've been with for all your life will just leave and say bye to you like it's nothing. You really think it's hard to leave this place? It isn't! But being here will bring back memories of my old sister. It's hard to leave my friends!" _It's hard_ _to leave you, _she wants to say.

He felt her shaking hard, and soon enough, he felt her tears flowing down his own arms.

"I might not know what you feel, but you sure didn't know what _I _feel. You don't have to leave,idiot. You can't give up easily. That's not the Patti I know. Of course it's okay to cry sometimes, but that's enough. Don't make a scene. You're making it hard for me."

Upon hearing that, she felt like bursting and can't help it anymore. She turn around and fell to him, cursing between sobs.

" That's okay, I promise not to tell everyone about you being so weak and such crybaby when we go back. You should be like me, cool and famous. " he said, pulling her close and trying to lighten things up.

" Really? Then if you're so cool, why are you here trying to cheer me up?" she managed to say. It's so nice having him around to lift her mood up." And who told you that I'm going to return?"

" God. And as you have already know, that's me."

" Then what will happen if I refuse?"

" I'll do this." Without even thinking, he kissed her. She look surprised but, who cares? Not long after he pulled off, smirking as he saw her blush.

" What the hell was that for? You just stole my first kiss!" Taking that as a yes, he pull her arms and half-dragged her back to Death City, ignoring her curses and protests.

" Why do you have to hold me so tight huh? I can walk by myself!" she shouted at him

" Shhhhhh." He suddenly stopped. He felt something strange, so strong and smelled like danger. _Kishin._ And sure enough, an example of one appeared right in front of them. It looks like it's looking for a fight.

"Hmmm. You look like you've got some fight in you huh, boy?" The kishin said, it's voice low and rough.

" Try me." He challenged. " I'm the great Black St*ar, and I will to overcome God."

" Is that so? Why don't you try me?" the kishin grinned and proceeded to attack him.

" You bet! Patti quick transform." He turned to Patti, who's just watching him and the kishin bickering.

"Huh? You must be crazy! You haven't even held a gun for your whole damn life!"

" Sh*t! Just trust me okay?" he said.

"Good luck Patti." She whispered before transforming to her weapon form.

" It's nearing sunset and she still haven't returned. Maybe she really had left." Liz said her eyes already puffy from crying all day long.

" Don't say that Liz. Patti's still your sister. She still loves you." Maka said, cheering her

" Hey Black Sta*r ! Did you by chance saw Patti 'round here? She's been-" Kid had caught sight of Black St*ar, and asked him, but is cut off when he saw him holding _Patti,_ in her weapon form and is dripping with blood.

" Hi there" he said casually.

" What the hell did you do? And why are you with Patti?"

" Long story. Here, talk to her." He said as she throw Patti to Liz's direction, who in turn had transformed back to her human form.

"Nee-san!"She hugged her sister tight, who hugged her back. " I'm sorry nee-san! Sorry! I'm such an idiot!" she said, crying like a child.

" It's okay Patti. I myself had commit mistakes, too. I shouldn't leave you."Liz said crying again. The others in turn watch with happiness as they saw the Thompson Sisters reunite.

"By the way Black St*ar, how did you find her?"

" I just bumped on her and upon seeing her, dragged her back here." He shrugged." Oi Patti, shouldn't you be thanking me? I brought you back here.

" Why? You're the one who wants me back here in the first place. You even go as far as hugging me, don't you huh Black St*ar?" Patti said, teasing him.

"Argggh. Patti get back here!" He said and chased Patti, who on impulse run and try to escape from him.

They look so happy and weird, the others just can't help but wonder what had just happened.


End file.
